


Gundam Wing: Advent Challenge Drabbles

by Saevam



Series: Multi-fandom Advent Challenge [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Christmas crazyness, Drunk and Crazy Quatre, M/M, Multi, Other, Other prompts will apply here, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Tropes, WAFF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saevam/pseuds/Saevam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shot drabbles written for an Advent Challenge back in 2012.   Please check the chapter summaries and notes for more information.  The main pairings are 1x2 and 3x4x5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 3x4x5: Spiked Drinks & Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt "Mistletoe and Spiked Eggnog"  
> Rating: R-ish  
> Warnings: Crack, allusions to be drunk, and a certain character who has a tendency to drive 3 and 5 to distraction...

The taste of Maxwell's sugary "Slutty Mrs. Claus" shots still lingered in his mouth, when Wufei suddenly felt his buzzed-induced stupor clear. Something wasn't-

"Don't go to sleep on me now, guys..." Quatre purred from where he was perched over where Wufei and Trowa were laying on their bed.

Oh no. That tone of voice...

Trowa beat him to it: " 'Drunk and Horny'-Quatre," Trowa mumbled,before he sat up to see what on Earth, "Drunk and Horny"-Quatre was going to get them into now. To Wufei, the better question, would be "Why is Quatre drunk? He was the DD..." as Quatre had pretty much, as well as Wufei had remembered, stuck to water and the eggnog.

However no questions were asked, as Quatre had already pounced on Trowa, and was in the process of rendering the other man silent via the use of Quatre's tongue down Trowa's throat. It was an effective process, as Wufei's questions were also detoured, as he watched the delicious sight of his lovers kiss.

Just as suddenly as he had leapt into Trowa's lap, Quatre was gone and now standing astride Trowa and Wufei's prone forms, and undoing his pants to reveal that the blonde was now commando...unless of course if you didn't count want was hanging off of Quatre's semi-filled cock:

"Mistletoe," Drunk and Horney Quatre announced merrily.

While it took a few moments for the implications of Quatre's actions to push pass the alcohol in his system, Wufei managed to at least get out an observation, "I think that eggnog at the party was spiked."

Trowa rolled his eyes, "You think?"


	2. 3x4x5: A few demons short of a hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Last Minute Shopping  
> Rating: PG-ish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I wish I had Quatre's organizational skills...

The first year they were together, they learned Christmas the hard way: multiple trips to malls that were surely past-capacity (often two to three times in the same day), hours stuck in traffic, items sold out online, haggling with the post-master to take their mountain of Christmas cards when Wufei had shown up a seconds after the posted delivery time, and the last minute-mad dash to whatever was open, for a missed gift that both Trowa and Quatre had thought had been taken care of by the other, on Christmas Eve.

Seeing that preparing for Christmas that year had become a few demons short of a hell, Quatre vowed that the next year there would be deadlines. They were all responsible and organized adults, and Quatre was anal-retentive enough for the three of them, that they were all confident that deadline angle would work.

However, the next Christmas rolled around chock-full of extra work, priorities and more holiday parties than expected, that the three of them found themselves five days past the deadline, on the 20th of December, without any of the serious Christmas shopping completed. 

After a thirty-some hour shopping marathon, Wufei had declared that he wasn't going to set foot in a mall or shopping center (this also included grocery stores) during the holiday season for the next five years of his life.

Quatre, at the end of his rope ("How is that I was able to coordinate battle strategies for our Gundams, and I am the Preventers crisis forecaster , but I can't seem to figure out Christmas?!") wanted to cry for the first time in years, when after sorting out the presents, realized they they hadn't bought ANYTHING to wrap the gifts with or the stamps for the holiday cards.

Trowa had offered to tell their recipients that they were "going green" this year and gifts would just be handed out and Holiday Greetings sent via email...but the way the muscle under Quatre's left eye was twitching, had made Trowa wisely drop the subject. 

They resigned themselves to the fact that the next forty-eight hours would be spent solely on wrapping gifts, writing cards (We'll say that my assistant forgot to mail them on time, offered Quatre), and distributing the gifts to those who weren't coming over to the manor on Christmas day.

That Christmas Eve, and the three days after, had seen the three of them in bed, before ten at night without any "holiday snuggling" and the constant questioning as to why "they hadn't learned?" on each of their lips.

So this year they vowed that they were not going to have a repeat of the previous two years. In fact, the three of them had sat down a few days before Thanksgiving to plot their plan of attack and distribute their specific tasks. Shopping days were assigned with specific lists, courier services were coordinated, and gift-wrapping had been ordered in bulk by the time they were sitting down for Thanksgiving dinner at Duo and Heero's home.

When December 1st rolled around, Quatre and Wufei set about staging different rooms in the house in preparation for the Christmas wrap-up: The main dinning room would be for assembling gift bags for WEI's business partners, contacts and associates, a table was dragged into Quatre's back den, for Christmas card writing, and the basement sectioned off in order to organize the gifts by recipients.

There were check-lists and check-check-lists, as well as "honey-do" lists for each day leading up to the deadlines they had imposed had promised to enforce.

Then came the tasks:

Wufei, who had been very serious about his decision to not step foot in malls, was in charge of the online shopping. Trowa and Quatre traded off mall-shopping days, and all purchases received, immediately went down to the basement so that everything was one place and organized. 

Each night, Quatre updated his spreadsheets, marked off what was complete or still needed, while Wufei sat in at the table in Quatre's den, writing out a stack of cards before Trowa called them for dinner.

But even in the best of operations, there is always a hiccup:

It was, once again, five days before Christmas, and the three of them were finishing up the gifts to Quatre's business associates, when all of the blood seemed to drain from Quatre's face.

"What?" Trowa asked from where he was following behind Wufei in their gift assembly line, sliding bottles of expensive champagne into the bags Wufei had just filled with gourmet chocolate boxes.

"I forgot...to get something for Irina's fiance...and his daughter. I forgot that they decided to come over after all ..I had their gift exchange marked for post-Christmas, so I hadn't bothered getting their gifts.... but now they're going to be here. "

Wufei and Trowa could practically hear's their lover's brain going into overdrive as Quatre booted up his phone's voice-mail to confirm, once again, that Irina was indeed joining them.

"Are you sure that's all you've forgotten?" Wufei offered, as his eye's drifted to the clock that read: 9 pm.

"I...don't..." Quatre said as he began to pull up all his spread sheets and check-lists, "I don't know..."

Trowa slid the last bottle of wine that he was holding into a bag, and then walked into the kitchen to get his keys, "Here. Text me what to get them, Quatre. You and Wufei finish up the bags so the courier service can pick them up tomorrow morning. "

"No, I should-" Quatre said as he stood, but Trowa returned and cut him off with a kiss, "Stay here. Finish up," he walked over to where Wufei was standing, to brush a kiss against his other lover's mouth, "Don't let him near those check-lists, or nothing will get done. We'll go over everything tomorrow," he whispered.

"I heard that," Quatre moaned rubbing his temples.

"Then be a good boy and help me," Wufei smiled, opening one of the box of chocolates and offering one to Quatre, "At least, we're five days ahead of last year's fiasco..."

Quatre shrugged absently as he bit into a piece of chocolate. Wufei was right; if forgetting one or two gifts was the worst that could happen, it wouldn't even be close to the past years of Christmas insanity.

With another moan of "How did this happen," Quatre picked up a few wine bottles from the create and resumed Trowa's task.

Fortunately, by December 23rd all the gifts had been exchanged, cards mailed, and the final touches to the manor's decorations made. Christmas Eve, found the trio relaxing in front of the fireplace, happily intertwined with each other, a few opened bottles of wine and thoughts on more sensual things to do that evening.


	3. 3x4x5: Pillow Fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alone in a room  
> Rating: G

He wasn't sure where or when it happened, but somewhere along the way, it had, and now he was getting used to a new feeling, that had been at one time, his norm, all over again.    
  
He was alone.  
  
For the first time in five years, Wufei was alone in bed.  For the first time in five years he was unaccompanied by his lovers, and Wufei was finding the adjustment difficult.  
  
When he had first moved in with Trowa and Quatre, his biggest fear had been that he wouldn't be able to adjust: to having two more people around him, to having juggle two more people's emotions and feelings, to having his space and quiet imposed upon at all times beyond the hours that he was at work.  And he feared that his personality would doom a relationship with two people he desperately desired.  
  
He had found, ultimately, that his fears had been unfounded; unfounded because those concerns were also shared among the two men that had reached out to him, hearts in hand, to join them, and knowing those fears and taking steps to work on any trouble spots, is what had helped them succeed.  
  
They had found a rhythm.  A rhythm of peace and stability that none of them had ever felt before, and their relationship and their healing from the war flourished under the balance of their love,  
  
Wufei didn't realise how far he had come until the moment he had stepped out of the airport taxi onto the curb of the hotel he would be residing for the duration of the conference: That he was alone.  For a week in a drastically different time-zone.  And did not know a single person at the Preventers branch he had been detailed to for this case.  
  
The realization was almost dizzying.  There had once been, long ago, where he had sought solitude; had yelled at anyone who had disturbed him, and had dragged his feet over any occasion where any interaction on his part, felt as if (and was made known that) it was the biggest imposition on his life.  
  
And now he was in his room, quietly panicking over the fact that he was lonely, and all his loved ones where in a time zone fourteen hours behind him.  He couldn't even go down to the branch to do preliminary work, because he had yet to receive his clearance to enter the building unescorted seeing that it was now almost eight at night, Wufei doubted that badge services would be open right now.    
  
So here is was, bored in his room, fighting off an anxiety attack, when he should be getting as much rest as possible.  But no matter how much he situated himself, the bed didn't feel quiet as right as the one he was used to at home, and he found that the two body pillows he had pulled on either side of him made poor substitutions for Quatre and Trowa.  
  
Just when he was becoming exasperated with himself, and decided to put the television on just for ambient noise, his comm beeped, indicated that Home was calling. Wufei answered if immediately, "Hello?"  
  
Quatre's sleepy voice comes over the speaker, "Hey, there 'Fei."  
  
"Safe flight?" Followed Trowa's equally tired voice.  
  
"Yes.  Everything is fine. I didn't want to call because it's three in the morning you time, but I am fine."  
  
"You don't sound fine-"  
  
Wufei sighed, "I am finding myself unable to sleep," and then the admission: "I think I miss you two, too much."  
  
He's not even annoyed when he hears them remark at how "adorable" that remark is; he's just too happy to hear their voices, "We miss you too- it's really not the same here, knowing you're out for the entire week," Quatre remarks.  
  
Wufei sighs, "Believe me, I am regretting that I agreed to be detailed this case; I am going to do everything in my power to close it early, and be on the first shuttle back,"  
  
He can hear the grin in Quatre's voice, "You better."  
  
"Until, then," Trowa practically purrs over the speaker, "Want a bed time story?"    
  
Wufei rolls his eyes  at his lover's suggestion, but decides to play along, "Alright,".  He settles himself in the bed and adjusts the comm on the pillow next to him so that he doesn't have to hold onto it, as he listens to Trowa's words.  
  
Soon after finds himself coaxed to sleep by the sounds of his lovers voices and soft breathing.


	4. Birthday Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Birthday Twins  
> Wufei and Quatre are sick on their 22nd and 21st birthday :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: The creators of Gundam Wing never assigned the pilots birthdays. So when asked during interviews, they said to use the pilots voice actors' birth dates as their birthdays. When you look up Wufei and Quatre's VA's birth dates, they are in fact birthday twins...just separated by a year if you go by their ages in the original series (Wufei was 16, and the others 15; EW: Wufei is 17 and the rest are all 16).
> 
> Man, Trowa has it easy when it comes to remembering important dates!

"How are the birthday twins doing?" Duo's voice floated from the comm on the kitchen's island. Trowa had it switched to "voice only"; there was something about not wanting to have visual whilst he was baking and the kitchen was upside down.  Besides, it allowed him to fully concentrate on what he was doing, if all he had to do was talk and not watch.  
  
"Still in bed; Quatre's still pretty out of it.  Wufei's fever finally broke last night,"  Trowa replied as he scooped the homemade frosting from the bowl and onto the cooled cake rounds, "I cannot believe they're both sick.'  
  
"Do you seriously quarantine each other?  Heero and I thought you were just kidding, but then Quatre sent us a couple of texts.."  
  
Trowa sighed; he thought he had collected Quatre's cell phone from him- the blonde was not to be trusted with communication devices while hopped up on anti-biotics and a high fever; Trowa had the inappropriate voicemails and odds and ends online purchases to prove it- "We don't quarentine per se, it's just that once, early in the relationship Wufei got sick, and went into a guest bedroom out of respect to mine and Quatre's schedules...and it just stuck.  They're more than welcome to come back to the master bedroom."  
  
He could hear the smile in Duo's voice, "Aww...is someone lonely?"  
  
"You could say that," He was working the frosting in slow even whorls across the cakes.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay with Heero and I taking the reservation at 'Black's'?; We can just cancel-"  
  
Trowa shook his head despite that Duo couldn't see him, "No. Please take the table; I'd feel terrible if no one showed after Abdul rearranged tables to fit us in. We'll go out another night for their birthdays when everyone is recovered," he was now searching for the candles in the various kitchen drawers, "They're a brand new restaurant- it's not good for them to have an empty table on a Saturday night."  
  
"Alrighty. Thanks man, we'll Abdul know that 'Master Quatre sends his very best'. Give Wufei and Quatre our love, okay?"  
  
Trowa made an affirmative noise, "Have fun, okay?"

  
"You too. Any plans tonight?"  
  
Trowa was now placing the candles: Twenty-one on Quatre's side of the cake and Twenty-two for Wufei, before adding one each to both sides for good luck, "Just homemade cake and tea in bed. Perhaps a movie or two if they're up to it. If not, I'll be on the couch watching the sports highlights."  
  
"Damn Tro, you're a wild one; I was kinda of hoping to hear that you would be drinking in Quatre's stead, since he's now legal and all."  
  
Trowa rolled his eyes, "Oh. There will be drinking on my end, you can count on that..." Where  _were_ those damn matches...  
  
"Alright," Duo said in closing, "I'm gonna let you go. Don't get too crazy tonight, you hear?"  
  
"I promise, " Trowa replied, "Just do a couple shots for the three of us."  
  
Duo laughed, "Roger! Happy Birthday again to Quat and Wu! See you later!" And then the call ended.  
  
Trowa hung up his end; with the candle-laden cake and a tea pot full of a steeping blend, Trowa began to make his way to where his lovers were resting.


End file.
